Laryngoscopes are hand-held examination instruments which are used to displace the tongue and epiglottis to permit a direct view of the larynx, in the introduction and insertion of tracheal tubes in the trachea during intubation narcosis and other life threatening situations.
Most laryngoscopes consist of a handle containing a battery power source. A pivotable laryngeal blade assembly extends from the handle, the blade being movable so as to fold flat against the handle for storage or to a deployed position for use. Furthermore, the blade assembly is completely detachable from the handle.
Several types of laryngoscopes are known. In one version, the handle interior contains a lamp and a series of optical fibers in a light pipe to guide illumination to the distal end of the blade. In a separate other version, the lamp is provided at the end of the light pipe. In each version, the light pipe is attached to the blade.
It is desirable that the light pipe assembly be removed from the blade to allow for cleaning, disinfecting and sterilizing.
It is a desire to provide capability for removing the light pipe assembly from the blade without the use of tools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,624 to Stone et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a removable screw for securing the light pipe assembly to the mounting blade. A tool, such as a screwdriver, is required to remove the screw and release the light pipe assembly from the blade. However, this removal procedure is both tedious and time consuming.
Another known instrument that is commercially available through Heine, Inc. of Germany includes a laryngeal blade having a light pipe assembly which releasably slides into the blade in an axial direction; that is, along the major direction. A problem with this design is that the light pipe assembly may be ejected prematurely from the blade due to a sudden impact (even when assembled to handle), such as might occur if one were to inadvertently drop or knock the instrument. Because of the urgency of use of such instruments in an operating theater, emergency room or other location, an inadvertent release of the light pipe assembly is not desired.